Love is for Warriors
by Agent Romanov
Summary: As Thor and Jane prepare to wed, a dark force is brewing and only Sif knows. She recruits Natasha to help her in the guise of preparing for the upcoming nuptials in Frigga's place.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't really know how often I'll be updating but hopefully it will be once a week. **

Across the Helicarrier, alarms and warning bells resounded. The agents jumped to respond, dashing to computers to analyze the situation. Somewhere deep in the Helicarrier, two agents were strapping their weapons into place. A petite redhead was securing a quiver to her partner's back, who in turn adjusted the holsters on her thighs, where she secured two handguns. They strode out onto the main deck and quickly surveyed the situation.

"What's going on?" Clint called to Director Fury.

"Energy levels are spiking, unnatural atmospheric occurrences. All signs point to the arrival of another Asgardian." Fury informed before disappearing to the armory. Clint tensed immediately, remembering the last time he faced an Asgardian. Natasha put a hand on his arm, and he relaxed. She wasn't normally one for touching, but he was a special case.

A funnel of bright lights and a smoking imprint on the airstrip cleared away to reveal Lady Sif, one of Asgard's fiercest warriors. She'd been to Midgard twice before, more recently when she had teamed up with a SHIELD group to capture and disarm the enchantress Lorelai, She grabbed Natasha by the arm, looked heavenward and in another explosion of light and energy, and they were gone.

The bright gold warmth of Heimdall's chamber appeared in from of them, and they dropped down into it. Natasha almost stumbled, but recovered acrobatically. Sif gave her an impressed look that brought Natasha back to reality.

"What the hell is going on here?" Natasha screeched. Heimdall winced and looked elsewhere. Sif remained stoic for a moment.

"I am Lady Sif. Thor and his Lady Jane are in grave danger. I require your assistance." Sif explained as if that was all the necessary information. She had been taught that when a warrior called for aid in battle, one must stand and fight. Natasha was very different in that respect. She had learned to obtain every possible detail about a mission before execution. She was analytically minded and mistrusting, but she at least knew of Sif and her affiliations with SHIELD.

"Danger from whom?" Natasha asked. A mantra of _Don't say Loki, don't say Loki_ began in her mind. Sif looked searchingly at her before replying.

"Lorelai." Sif spat. Natasha visibly relaxed. "And Loki."

Natasha's jaw clenched and she emitted a low hiss. Sif didn't comment but nodded towards the door and led Natasha toward the Palace of Asgard. Natasha tried to stay focused on her objectives, but found herself distracted by the sheer vastness and majesty of Asgard, especially the palace. Upon entering, she was led to a throne room where Thor sat uncomfortably in the place of honor. Sif put her arm stiffly across her chest and kneeled. She looked up at Natasha expectantly, but Natasha did not follow her lead. Sif stood.

"Why do you not show respect to the King of Asgard?" Sif seethed. Thor gave a hearty chuckle as he descended from the throne.

"She does not kneel because she is not my inferior, and neither are you Sif. I have asked you many times to end this foolish tradition. I do not think myself above you." Thor boomed, his voice echoing off the cavernous walls and vaulted ceiling of the throne room. Sif nodded stiffly and turned to Natasha, who had stayed silent. Thor looked at her in a new light. "Lady Natasha, to what do I owe this honor? Is the archer Clint here also?"

"Clint couldn't come. I'm here to-"Natasha began before Sif cut her off.

"Help me prepare for you and Lady Jane's wedding. We have grand plans, which we will execute in Frigga's place, may she rest peacefully in Valhalla." Sif supplied, and Thor nodded solemnly at the mention of his lost mother. Thor was glad that Sif approved of Jane and was even more glad that Natasha, his other sister-in-arms, was here to celebrate his marriage. Perhaps because she heard her name, a blue satin clad Jane appeared from the hallway and took her place beside Thor.

"Lady Jane, this is Lady Natasha. She fought alongside me in the battle for Midgard." Thor introduced Natasha to his bride to be. Jane outstretched her hand and Natasha shook it with an observant look settled on her face.

"You can just call me Jane." Jane said warmly.

"And you can call me Natasha."

"Forgive me, but I must speak to Lady Natasha in private." Sif interrupted. Natasha nodded, then followed Sif to her chamber. When the door was closed, Sif secured a heavy lock and turned to Natasha, who had now dropped all politeness and let her confusion cloud her features.

"Why can't Thor know why I'm here? Does Jane know? Where is Odin? And Loki and Lorelai?" Natasha fired questions at a mile a minute. Sif too had dropped all false pretenses and it was now clear just how much weight was on her armor clad shoulders. She sighed, drew breath, and began to explain the predicament.

"Odin is in the Odinsleep, from which he may never return. Loki took his form and the throne directly after faking his own death as Thor fought to bring peace to the nine realms when the Convergence occurred. Recently, Philip Son of Coul aided me in detaining an enchantress named Lorelai. She has to power to bend the will of any man. When I hunted her, I still believed Odin was Odin. Loki, in Odin's form, had ordered me to bring her back alive, which I regret to say I did, when I had the chance to kill her. I believe Loki wants to use Lorelai to make Thor kill Jane. When he realizes what he's done, he'll be crushed. The shock of it may end his life. We cannot allow this to happen. If Loki succeeds, he may openly take the throne and rule Asgard. I'm sure it is apparent why I require your aid." Sif spoke rapidly, and Natasha took in every word silently.

"You need me because I can't be affected by Lorelai's powers." Natasha stated simply.

"Precisely."

"How did you find all this out?" Natasha asked.

"Heimdall can see the lives of everyone in the nine realms."

"So Thor could find out that Loki is alive?"

"Only if he asks. He will not ask after a man he believes to be dead. He only ever asks about his Midgardian allies and friends, like yourself and your teammates."

Natasha was speechless for a moment. She had assumed Thor only cared for Midgard because of Jane. She would never have thought he cared also for the team known as the Avengers. It made her feel much more comfortable about being in Thor's palace, and much more obligated to help him.

"I will help you. Now, show me where I can sleep tonight. Tomorrow we will begin planning Loki's demise." Natasha added with a devilish smirk on her face, the one she learned from her partner. Suddenly, she remembered that he'd been left on Midgard. It had only been a few hours, but she missed the rakish grin of her arrow shooting best friend. She put him out of her mind as Sif led her to her chambers.

"I hope this will suit you. There is Asgardian battle armor and formal wear in wardrobe that you may wear tomorrow. It may not fit you, for it is mine and I am quite a bit taller. You may be better off borrowing from Jane, but she has no armor. I bid you goodnight." Sif said and began to walk away.

"Thank you for leaving Clint on Midgard." Natasha called softly, making Sif turn back around. She nodded sympathetically and went on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! I decided to update early because I had some already written.**

Back on Midgard, Clint was walking frantically around the Helicarrier, feeling frustratingly unconfident. Normally, he drew confidence from his partner, from knowing she would have his six no matter what stupid thing he did. He loved knowing that she'd be by his side laughing when he made stupid jokes on pulled immature pranks, and that she'd be running from Hill right alongside him when they got caught. He loved that she still wore that old silver arrow necklace he'd gotten her all those years ago, the first year they had celebrated Christmas together. Yet Clint would never admit that he loved her, and she would never say she loved him. 'Love is for children' was their stubborn mantra, the one they told everyone. He didn't want to talk to anyone but her, so he put up his invisible wall. Normally, Natasha stood beside him behind the divider. He used it to close the world off from her and him. It was his way of protecting her. His was built of glares that promised pain and a fierce looking quiver of arrows that was always strapped to his back. That was all it took to ensure that he wouldn't be bothered. It was a brave few who would attempt to reach beyond the wall, but only one person in the planet could always make that barrier come crashing down, and she wasn't currently on the planet. The worst part was, he had no idea why she was gone or where she was gone to. He assumed Asgard, but Sif was a rather unpredictable warrior, so Natasha could be anywhere in the universe.

"Agent Barton, what are you doing here?" Fury barked, snapping Clint out of his frantic pacing. He looked up and saw a despairing look on his commanding officer's face.

"I'm just walking around, sir." Clint answered, bristling. Fury rolled his eye.

"I know you don't know what to do with yourself without Agent Romanoff, but it is 3 in the morning. Got to bed, and tomorrow try to distract yourself _without destroying my ship._" Fury commanded.

"Yes sir." Clint replied automatically, and then pivoted on a heel to walk back to his bunk. He opened the door using a complex 14-character password. He walked to the mini-fridge and pulled out a beer, which he popped open and took a swig of. He settled down into his bed and tried to relax. He finished the beer quickly, but didn't reach for another. Rather, he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling, trying in vain to fall asleep. Eventually, he stood and hunted down a small bottle of sleeping pills. He didn't like to depend on medication to sleep, he liked to remain alert, but he always kept these in his bunk. They were in case his partner needed them. Often Natasha would wake up screaming, drenched in sweat that took the place of the blood her subconscious had conjured in her dreams. He would bring her a pill and a glass of water from his adjacent bunk, and stay until she fell back asleep. Now he opened the bottle and swallowed one dry, and slipped back into the grey sheets SHIELD provided for their bunks. His last conscious thoughts were of how Natasha had refused to sleep for even one night on the low quality cotton sheets, but had gone out and bought silk sheets. Even then, she had held higher standards of living than him. He was perfectly content with average or below average commodities, but she expected the best, which is why he was always so surprised that she chose him above others. Somehow, she saw him as being the best option.

When morning arose on the palace, Thor rose from his bed. He washed his face walked restlessly around the palace, waiting for the others to awaken. He walked by Jane's room, and looked longingly at the door. He loved Jane dearly, and every moment separate from her was torturous. The first time he had said goodbye to her he didn't see her again for two years, and it nearly killed him. Now she was living in his palace on Asgard, but he still missed her every moment he was not at her side. Thor needed a distraction. He knew Sif and Natasha would still be asleep, as would the Warriors Three. He decided to visit Heimdall. He had grown much closer to the Gatekeeper of Asgard since the Convergence, and his visits became daily occurrences. Especially now that Odin had somehow disappeared, and he was left to take the throne, Thor needed a trusted advisor. Thor smiled as he saw Heimdall at the end of the Bifrost.

"Heimdall! How do you fare this fine morning?" Thor boomed.

"I am well, thank you." Heimdall gave Thor a small smile. He was usually a stoic being, but he couldn't help but smile at Thor's boyish grin.

"And how fares my friends on Midgard?" Thor asked. Heimdall held a faraway look in his All-Seeing eyes before he focused back on Thor.

"Erik Selvig is well. Darcy is happily shopping for a bridesmaid dress. Tony is overtired, but triumphant in his latest creation. Bruce is tranquil. Nick Fury is as calm as would be expected, the same can be said of Maria Hill. Steve is confused, it seems he is reading a book called 1984 that is disturbing him. As you know, Natasha is safe in the palace. Jane is just beginning to stir." Heimdall reported. Thor gave a puzzled look.

"And what of my comrade Barton?" Thor inquired.

"He is unwell. He paces fitfully. It seems he is missing something, or rather someone." Heimdall informed simply. Thor raised an eyebrow before he realized Heimdall's meaning.

"Then let us bring him to her! Heimdall, send me to Barton." Thor requested. Heimdall lifted his staff, dropped it and Thor disappeared down a tunnel of light.

Thor landed with a thunderous boom on the deck of the Helicarrier. He looked up to see a crowd of people watching intently. It seemed they were expecting him. He looked through the crowd for a familiar face, and came across an annoyed looking brunette. He strode over to her wearing a million dollar smile.

"Lady Maria! I am here to take the archer Clint to my palace!" Thor shouted. The crowd dispersed quickly to return to their jobs, and Maria broke into a relieved smile.

"It's about damn time! That idiot has been wandering around uselessly for hours! Take him!" Hill barked as Clint appeared from the shadows. Thor grabbed his arm and nodded slightly at no one present. They shot up and everyone on the Helicarrier breathed a sigh of relief. When he was bored Clint Barton was an annoying bastard, but when he was bored and lonely he was downright obnoxious.

When they neared the end of the Bifrost, Thor let go of Clint's arm so he could land. Clint soared confidently to the end, until he slipped and landed flat on his face. Dizzying light circled his head as he looked up to Heimdall's booming laughter.

"Thanks for the help." Clint muttered as he stood. Thor still shook from laughter, but held out his hand pulled Clint the rest of the way up easily.

Up in the palace, Sif and Natasha sat with Jane in the parlor area of the palace, planning the wedding. Sif and Natasha feigned interest, and tried their best to contribute but found that Jane had it pretty much under control. Currently, Jane was listing the people who would stand in the wedding.

"Thor wants the Warriors Three and the male avengers to stand with him, and have Heimdall be his best man. I want Darcy to be my maid of honor, and I'd like you two to be bridesmaids as well." Jane proposed, which left the two warriors speechless for a moment.

"I would be honored to stand in the ceremony that will make you my queen." Sif said solemnly. Jane smiled brightly in return.

"Are you sure you want me in your wedding? You just met me yesterday." Natasha asked, confused.

"Thor holds you in high esteem, and tells me Clint would only walk with you." Jane explained, giving a little secret smile, as if she was in on some joke everyone knew but Natasha.

"What's that about?" Natasha asked, furrowing her brow.

"Thor is under the impression that you and Clint are more than just partners." Jane replied lightly. Sif raised an eyebrow.

"When I arrived in Midgard, you did have your hand on his arm." Sif added thoughtfully.

"Thor is wrong. We are partners, and we have been partners for a long time, but that's all we are. Love is for children." Natasha said curtly. Jane looked skeptical, but didn't argue the point. In a moment of slightly uncomfortable silence, a chambermaid entered.

"King Thor and his guest have arrived." She announced.

"Guest?" Sif asked, drawing her double bladed sword. Natasha stood and took a defensive stance, while Jane stood back, looking amused by the two warriors reactions. Thor came bursting into the room triumphantly, followed by an uneasy Clint. Natasha broke into a rare smile when she saw him, but he simply looked dumbfounded. She looked down at herself as if too see what he was looking at, and remembered what she was wearing. It was a flowing gown of black Asgardian silk, belted with a chain of silver discs, each encrusted with dazzling rubies. It was by far the finest piece of clothing she had ever seen or worn, but it was simply average for the palace of Asgard. In fact, it was the most unassuming ensemble in her wardrobe, and yet here stood Clint with his jaw dropped to the floor. When he collected himself, be swept across the room and pulled her into a hug. He swung her around like he hadn't seen her in years, when in reality it had been little more than a day. The dress she wore was made for Sif, who was nearly eight inches taller than Natasha and the overly long silk got snagged underneath Clint's shoe. He didn't notice, and continued to spin her until the extra fabric ran out and they fell to the ground, tangled in the mess of silk. Natasha laid on top of Clint for a moment, laughing, before she rolled off him and brushed off as much of the dress as was in easy reach, while Clint clambered up. They suddenly remembered they were not alone, and they looked around at their hosts. Thor wore a proud grin, feeling his theory had been proved, while Jane's features were adorned with a triumphant smirk. Sif looked slightly suspicious, as if she felt she did not know these beings who so obviously did not know themselves.

"So why are you here?" Natasha breathed when she had regained an upright position.

"I don't know. Thor just kinda grabbed me and we left." Clint answered, as if he had just now realized the oddity of it.

"Yes, we're certainly glad to have you but, Thor, why did you bring him here?" Jane asked.

"Heimdall reported that he was restless and seemingly lost." Thor replied as if this explained everything.

"How were you lost? I saw you on your floating fortress just a day ago." Sif added. Clint and Natasha registered shock on their countenances. Had it really only been a day since they'd last seen each other? Surely, they thought, it had been at least a week.

"I, uh, well, the Helicarrier is really big." Clint managed in reply. Skepticism was alight in all their eyes, but they did not contest the point.

"So, shall we partake in the midday meal?" Thor proposed. Jane nodded. Thor held out his arm to her and she flashed a dazzling smile as she took it. Sif walked powerfully into the great hall, followed by Clint and Natasha. They walked alongside each other, and Clint slung his arm around Natasha in a friendly gesture. She bit her lip to hide a small smile, to which Clint was completely oblivious.


	3. Chapter 3

When they entered the great hall, Thor pulled out a chair for Jane, and then took his place at the head of the table. Jane sat at his right, while Sif was at his left. Natasha's place was next to Sif, and Clint took a seat across from her beside Jane. The meal was extraordinary, and enormous array of roasted meats, sweet fruits and hearty vegetables accompanied by rich Asgardian mead.

"How are the wedding plans coming along?" Thor asked.

"Wonderfully. Darcy should arrive tomorrow. " Jane answered. "Hopefully, Darcy will remember to pack up all of Erik's latest papers." Thor chuckled, then turned to Clint as if he had just remembered something.

"Clint, would you stand with me as one of my groomsmen?" Thor asked. Clint was just as surprised as Natasha had been, but broke into a smile.

"I would be happy to." The group sat in a satisfied silence for a moment before they rose from the table.

"I need to go check that Darcy's room is ready." Jane announced before kissing Thor on the cheek and heading into the corridor.

"I must speak to Natasha." Sif said suddenly. Natasha gave a sideways glance and nodded slightly.

"I could take Clint on a tour of the palace." Thor suggested.

"Sounds great." Clint replied. As Thor led him from the great hall, already recounting the tales of his ancestors, Clint shot Natasha a meaningful glance. She understood immediately, and gave a slight nod of agreement before following Sif to her chamber.

"When do we take Loki out? We can't just wait here until he attacks. We have to strike first." Natasha inquired as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I do not know where he is. I do know that he will strike on the day of the wedding. It is when Thor will be least guarded, and all of his men will be dressed for celebration, not battle. We must be ready. If it possible, I would like very much to be the one who ends Lorelai." Sif finished with a touch of remembrance clouding her stoic features. Natasha nodded.

"I want to kill Loki." Natasha added.

"We all do, but I would not stand in your way if it meant Loki's end." Sif replied. Natasha looked at the door for a moment.

"If we're finished here, I'd like to catch up to Thor's tour. Any idea where they might be?" Natasha asked. Sif considered this for a moment.

"Down the hall a ways, then turn right. They might be admiring the artwork in the gallery." Sif concluded. Natasha gave a slight nod then went on her way. She found Clint and Thor looking at a painting of Thor's great grandfather, of whom Thor was telling legendary tales.

"...and with a mighty swing of his blade, the downfall of the Jotuns was ensured. Temporarily, that is." Thor finished. Clint nodded, trying to look interested.

"Well, good to see your teaching Clint a little history. He never was very good at it." Natasha joked. Clint frowned, and Thor gave a hearty laugh.

"It is good to see you Lady Natasha. We have but half an hour until I must see to my duties, and I did not wish to leave Clint alone." Thor informed them vaguely.

"Then maybe you ought to get ready. I'll go with Natasha and get out of your way." Clint offered. Thor gave a knowing smile and wandered off. Clint snapped to Natasha side and leaned into her ear.

"We need to talk. Something's up, I can tell."

"Follow me." she replied. After checking that the corridor was empty, she led Clint towards her room. She was careful not to let them see; they really didn't need any more assumptions being made. She led him in and all pretenses dropped. They might has well have been on the Helicarrier. Clint dropped onto her bed and reclined into the heap of down pillows.

"What are you and Sif up to?" he asked from his relaxed position. She sat on the end of the bed.

"Wedding planning."

"Without the bride?" Clint asked with eyebrows raised.

"It's for their wedding gift." she lied easily. Clint tilted his head slightly but didn't comment.

"Why are you so tired anyway?" she asked of her partner who was stifling a yawn.

"Bifrost travel is tough, I didn't exactly have a smooth landing and the feast has nearly put me in a food coma. Plus, Thor's ancestors are boring." Clint rambled.

"Careful what you say about them when you reside in their palace." Natasha warned.

"Mhm." was his only reply as he turned into the pillow.

"You can't sleep here, go to your own bed." Natasha exclaimed, hitting him playfully to keep him awake.

"Too tired." he whined.

"What if I was planning on resting here?" Natasha replied. He didn't reply, but patted the space next to him. She rolled her eyes, but lay down in the indicated space and pulled the silk sheets over herself. She stared straight at the ceiling, not wanting to face him and not wanting to face away from him either. He quickly fell asleep, but tossed and turned endlessly. Curling up like a puppy, he ended up resting his head on her flat stomach. She closed her eyes, but didn't sleep. She simply took in her surroundings without sense of sight, the smell of lavender incense that floated around the palace, the taste of mead from lunch, the sound of Clint's even breathing, and the softness of his hair on her fingertips. Somewhere in the midst of her steadying her breath in line with his, she fell asleep.

When the time came for dinner, Jane went to gather the guests. She first knocked on the door of the Three Warriors, who shared a sort of dormitory. All she heard from the other side was the hearty laughter of the three men.

"Food's ready!" she called, answered by their scrambling towards the door. They came out, nodded at her respectfully and dashed towards the Great Hall.

When she reached Sif's room, she was just opening the door. Jane smiled at the warrior who was always a step ahead and moved further down the corridor towards Natasha's chamber. She rapped on the door to no reply. She pulled experimentally on the door, and found it unlocked. She opened it a crack and peeked into the room. Acting on disbelief, she opened the door and stepped in. Here in front of her was Clint sleeping peacefully, with his head rested on Natasha's stomach, who was also asleep, with her fingers running through Clint's hair subconsciously. Feeling a slight blush creeping up her neck, as if she was intruding on some secret ceremony, she receded into the hall.


End file.
